


Nuggets Big and Small

by aika_max



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "Acts of Contrition" in which Lee explains to Laura why the new recruits are called nuggets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuggets Big and Small

**Author's Note:**

> "Acts of Contrition" Challenge  
> Rules:  
> Write a missing scene with Laura Roslin and Lee Adama.  
> It can be any length or genre the writer chooses, but preferably after Laura's doctor appointment.

President Laura Roslin smoothed the fabric of her suit jacket as she walked away from her appointment with the doctor. Considering the minimal amount of time they'd spent discussing things, she could have not even bothered to change into the drafty examining gown. She thought briefly of her scant items clothing and how they'd become the de facto uniform of the President since that's all she have to wear ever again unless some textiles miracle happened. Considering the state of humanity, that wasn't high on the list of priorities.

She took in the marines around her and the uniforms they wore. At least for them it was the natural way of things. Of course, the uniforms looked better on some people than others. She was reminded of it when Captain Lee Adama fell in step beside her.

"Good afternoon, Madam President," greeted with distracted smile. He had a clipboard in his hands and briefly reminded Roslin of her young aide Billy.

"Captain Apollo," she acknowledged with a tilt of her head. Even though he knew of her cancer, she wasn't sure that she wanted to see him so soon after going to her appointment. "What mission is it today?"

"I'm headed to the shuttle bay…"

"As am I," she interrupted. "You're not on your way to _Colonial One_ , are you?"

"No, ma'am. I am going to the civilian fleet to see if we have any potential nuggets."

Laura smiled ruefully. "Nuggets, Captain?"

Apollo looked at her, momentarily surprised that she didn't know the lingo, but that was one of the areas where she wanted his help. "We need new viper pilots, Madam President."

"I'm sorry," she said soberly as she remembered the accident on the flight deck. "Why are the new recruits called nuggets?"

Lee stopped walking because he was so used to the term nugget that he had to think of the origin. "It's like gold. First a nugget of gold is found, but it's not usable just yet. Then it's burned until all the impurities go away, so we can use it."

Laura nodded her head, impressed with the logic of his answer. "It makes sense. It's a trial by fire."

"Yes, somewhat like what's happened to you, Madame President," he said respectfully.

"Captain," she said sharply, not sure if he was referring to her cancer or the destruction of most of the human race.

"I meant no harm!" he quickly said. "You have been through things that would make lesser people crumble, and now we're finding the gold."

"Thank you, Captain Apollo," she said, pleasantly surprised at his explanation.

"Yes, Madam President," he answered with a tip of his head before going to his separate shuttle.


End file.
